


The Hostage Situation

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluffy, Food-laced-sex, Smut, smutty sex. Little plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Emily finds herself looking down a rather unexpected barrel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #2 in the ["All Your Bunnies Are Belong To ME" Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/_imitatinglife/22922.html), aka the "I'm bored, give me a prompt" challenge on my lj. 
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, originally published September 25, 2008

It started innocently enough. JJ made a snide comment about Emily’s bangs while they were having dessert. Emily stuck her tongue out and it was all down hill from there. JJ swiped a finger across her whipped cream and smeared it across Emily’s cheek. From that point on, it was war—strawberry cake filling along an arm; more whipped cream, this time smack in the middle of Emily’s forehead, matting her bangs to her skin. JJ’s eyes were sparkling in a way that Emily hadn’t seen since before Garcia had gone into the hospital and she wasn’t about to stop the food fight, no matter how childish it may seem to an onlooker. Truth was, she hadn’t seen her lover giggling, smiling, glowing like this in weeks and if getting whipped cream in the face was what it took to put Jennifer Jareau in that happy place, then so be it. Emily dipped two fingers into the strawberry filling and swatted JJ on the nose, laughing delightedly at the younger woman who was now crossing her eyes to survey the damage. She growled and searched the table for her next weapon, her hand grasping the tall bottle of Hershey’s chocolate syrup.

JJ brandished the bottle like a gun, pointing it at Emily. Raising her hands in mock surrender, Emily stared over the bottle at her. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Her eyes glittered with merriment. “Agent Prentiss, I’m going to have to ask you to surrender the cake and step away from the table.”

Emily set down her fork, backing away from the table. “Come on, Jareau, don’t do anything crazy now… Think about what you have ahead of you, you’ll lose it all if you ruin a perfectly good cardigan.”

“Oh, I’ve thought about it. In fact, I think you should take that cardigan off, Agent Prentiss… spare it from the carnage.”

With a melodramatic sigh, Emily lifted the sweater over her head, balling it and tossing it across the kitchen, standing before JJ in a black bra and dark grey slacks. “Okay, it’s just you and me now, Jareau… you still have so much ahead of you… you’re already risking it all holding a federal agent hostage… do you really want to squeeze that bottle?”

JJ reached forward, popping the cap, drawing her hand back so that both hands were wrapped around the bottle, poised and ready. “Oh believe me, Prentiss,” she drew out the last syllable of Emily’s name in a low, seductive hiss, “I know exactly why I want to do this.”

And with those fateful words, JJ lunged forward, squeezing the bottle, spraying the helpless Agent with cold, sticky chocolate syrup. Emily shrieked in mock horror as JJ released the torrent of chocolate on her, letting her knees give out as she fell to the tile with a thud, her eyes fluttering shut. JJ stood over her, emptying the bottle in drizzles over her torso, tossing the bottle aside. Emily opened one eye halfway, peeking up at her lover who stood over her with arms crossed. “And I thought that the strawberry layer cake was going to be my dessert… looks like I have Em a-la mode.” She licked her lips before kneeling between Emily’s legs, bracing herself with one arm on either side of Emily’s head as she leaned down, capturing her chocolate splattered lips in a slow, hungry kiss. Emily’s eyes fluttered as she moaned into the kiss. JJ pulled away quickly, licking the chocolate from her lips.

Sitting back on her knees, JJ surveyed Emily’s body, splashed and splattered and drizzled with chocolate. She grasped the clasp of Emily’s fortunately front clasped bra, unhooking it and the straps to let the bra simply fall aside. She lowered her mouth to Emily’s shoulder first, darting her tongue out to lap up the chocolate from the soft vanilla skin. Tracing her tongue along the slow, winding drizzle, she moved from her shoulder to her collarbone, discovering a pool where her skin dipped between bones. JJ lapped the chocolate out of it, nipping the skin over bone with her teeth, listening to Emily’s soft whimpers crescendo to a moan. JJ leaned back again, tracing her fingers through the chocolate, smearing it up from the tops of her breasts over, swirling it onto her nipples before leaning down, capturing a nipple in her mouth only to suckle it off gently. Emily arched into the touch and gasped as JJ’s mouth once again made contact with skin, licking and sucking the chocolate off of her body. JJ swirled her tongue up Emily’s neck, slowly lapping at the whipped cream and chocolate that was slowly dripping from her cheek, her fingers gently wiping the cream from her hair, sucking it from her fingers gently. Emily watched, her lip twitching, a soft, near inaudible whimper slipping out. JJ smiled, tracing her finger over the drops of chocolate along her other cheek, dipping her fingers between Emily’s lips, moaning herself as her lover sucked gently on them, licking the syrup from her fingers.

Pulling her fingers from Emily’s mouth, JJ’s tongue continued it’s journey, licking the single drop from Emily’s left earlobe and down the same side of her neck, getting an errant splash from the top of her shoulder before licking back down to a second pool gathered in the dip of her left collarbone, lapping it up. Emily was squirming at this point, her body reacting with a shiver and a shudder to every touch of the tongue, every nip of teeth at her skin, wanting JJ to end this desperate torture and let the real fun begin. But Emily knew she wasn’t done yet. After all, there was still chocolate on her. JJ kissed and sucked down Emily’s left side, her tongue swirling over her shoulder and down her arm, licking and sucking down until every inch of skin on her arm and fingers were clean before repeating the process on her right arm.

Kissing the tip of each finger on Emily’s right hand, JJ moved quickly to the valley between Emily’s full, heaving breasts, lapping up the chocolate that had rolled down into the delicious ravine, nipping lightly at the sides of her breasts. As she began to lick along the muscles of Emily’s stomach, her hands worked to unclasp the bulky rectangular belt buckle before unbuttoning and unzipping her slacks, pushing them down, panties and all, when Emily raised her hips to help. The older agent sighed lightly as JJ’s tongue lapped up the last of the chocolate from her belly button. She licked her lips, smacking them gently. “You know, Agent Prentiss…”

“Hmm?”

“I wonder if there isn’t something that tastes better than the feast I just had…”

“Mmmm,” was all Emily could reply, chuckling devilishly, spreading her thighs slightly. “Why don’t you explore and find out.”

JJ arched her eyebrow, running her fingers over Emily’s thighs, “I think… I might just do that.” And without another word, she lowered her head, kissing along the inside of the older woman’s thighs, licking and nipping at the skin before parting the soft folds to reveal Emily’s hot, wet core. She leaned in, running her tongue along the moist flesh, shivering at the sweet and slightly tangy taste, smiling to herself as Emily shivered in unison. Taking Emily’s clit between her teeth, squeezing it gently before sucking on it, her tongue flicking over the nub between her lips, JJ pushed two fingers into her lover. Emily’s hand flew to JJ’s head, tangling her fingers in the fair blonde hair, pulling the younger woman closer and closer to her body as she slowly pumped the two fingers in and out, in and out. She’d slowly pick up pace, Emily matching her movements stroke by stroke before slowing down unexpectedly, adding a third finger only to pick up the pace again, pressing the tip of her index finger against the roughness just inside.

Emily gasped and yelped, moaning JJ’s name, both hands now tangled in her hair, her shoulders aching as she rocked back onto them, digging them into the hard tile, arching and rocking against her lover as she grew closer and closer to her climax. Sensing Emily’s orgasm nearing, JJ began to nibble on her clit, her free hand easing up her body, taking a nipple between her fingers, rolling and pinching it in the opposite rhythm of her mouth, giving Emily a constant barrage of sensations spread across her body.

The overload was too much for Emily and her muscles contracted around JJ’s fingers, clenching around her, pulling her fingers impossibly deeper as she came, nearly screaming “Jennifer!” over and over as she rode the orgasm out, still rocking against JJ’s now almost motionless hand. Once her lover stilled, JJ withdrew her hand slowly, lifting her fingers to her lips, eyes locked with Emily’s as she licked the juices from them.

“Mmmmmmh,” she moaned, “This… is better than any chocolate.”

Emily sat up slowly, waiting until every drop was licked clean from JJ’s fingers before pouncing, kissing JJ’s mouth ferociously, moaning at the taste of her own juices mingling with the rich chocolate sauce. She broke the kiss slowly, glancing down at the mess on the floor before looking back up at JJ with a smirk. “This is your mess, you get to clean it up.”

Lips curling into a smirk of her own, JJ grabbed Emily’s hand, pulling her toward the bathroom. “And I think I know juuust where to start.”  



End file.
